In mandibular distraction osteogenesis, the lower jaw is surgically cut into two portions and separated by a mandibular distractor to allow the bone to grow in the gap between the two pieces. As the bone grows into the gap, the two portions are separated further by manipulating the mandibular distractor until the desired separation is achieved. Currently, in mandibular distraction osteogenesis treatment, the distractor often can only be adjusted in its longitudinal direction. However, in conventional surgery for skeletal traction, the final position in the jaw typically cannot be accomplished with fraction in only a single direction. Besides longitudinal stretching, the distracted portion of the jay may also need rotation in the angular direction with respect to the other portion of the jaw, so that the final dentition occlusion is in the correct position. To this end, there are three conventional options available to solve the problem: 1) use of an arc tractor to provide the rotational movement; 2) use of two straight tractors, with the completion of one or two surgeries; or 3) use of drifting or rotating technology. However, the arc tractor is expensive and the surgery required to position and use the arc tractor may need to be completed in phases; the drifting or rotating technology has low reliability and a small incision surgery is needed before the rotation to remove part of the fixing screws. Also, multiple surgeries is not desirable. All of these tend to increase the patient's expense and suffering.